The invention relates to electric motors.
The invention relates more particularly to a brush-less direct current electric motor. Such motors comprise a stator core formed of a stack of laminations held in a housing, having a stator winding positioned inside the stack and a magnetic rotor rotatably mounted inside the winding. The manufacture of the laminations and their formation and accurate positioning in the motor configuration which requires accurate stamping to produce the laminations and often post-stamping machining to remove edge burrs, is wasteful of material, and generally leads to relatively slow production methods.